How To Get Him
by CoolieKazu124
Summary: Perjuangan namja mungil cantik bernama luhan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang player dan idola di sekolahnya, Kris. / EXO Fic! / Kris-Luhan EXO-M slight Sekai EXO-K and 2min / Rate T to M / Don't like? Don't read! Flame not allowed! / Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: How To Get Him

Main Cast: Wu yi fan (Kris) and Luhan from EXO-M

Summary: Perjuangan namja mungil cantik bernama luhan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang player dan idola di sekolahnya, Kris.

Rate: T to M (seiring berjalannya waktu)

Warning: Yaoi fic, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll. Don't like yaoi or the character? Don't read this fic and click back! Thanks.

Disclaimer: The casts are not mine. But this fic is mine, and maybe luhan is mine too xD

Pengenalan Tokoh Utama

Wu Yi Fan (Kris): Namja berperawakan tinggi yang memiliki wajah sangat tampan. Idola sekolah dan selalu menjadi incaran wanita. Tapi sayangnya, dia seorang yang dingin kecuali jika bersama teman terdekatnya dan dia juga seorang player atau playboy.

Lu Han: Namja cantik yang memiliki wajah imut menyerupai yeoja. Kulitnya mulus tanpa cacat, berambut hazel, bermata coklat. Ciri khasnya yaitu selalu mempoutkan bibirnya jika kesal. Menyukai Kris tapi hanya sahabatnya yang tau. Luhan selalu berusaha mencari cara untuk mendapatkan hati Kris.

So, should i continue this or delete it? Give me your comment, friends! ^^ *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Haha

For reviewers, gomawo review dan supportnya! ^^ -bows-

And buat uri umma sekaligus uri leader (nama disamarkan :D), gomawo inspirasinya! Hehehe xD

So, chap 1 is up! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p>Main Cast: Wu yi fan (Kris) and Luhan from EXO-M<p>

Other Cast: Sehun EXO-K

Taemin SHINee

Summary: Perjuangan namja mungil cantik bernama luhan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang player dan idola di sekolahnya, Kris.

Rate: T [Teenager] to M [Mature]

Warning: Yaoi fic, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll. Don't like yaoi or the character? Don't read this fic and click back! Thanks.

Disclaimer: The casts are not mine. But this fic is mine, and maybe luhan is mine too xD

* * *

><p>"kyaaa.. Dia datang!" Terdengar suara teriakan para yeoja yang menggema ketika mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam metallic terparkir di parkiran sekolah. Teriakan para yeoja itu mengeras setelah pemilik mobil tersebut keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka–menuju ke kelas lebih tepatnya–.<p>

"Kris oppa!" "Kris oppa saranghae!" Teriak para yeoja ketika namja tampan yang bernama kris tersebut melewati mereka.

'tsk. Mengganggu sekali.'umpat kris dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_In the other hand.._

"Di-dia datang" ucap pelan seorang namja cantik berambut hazel dan bermata coklat yang mungil dan imut–yang bernama luhan–sambil menyentuh dadanya yang mulai bergemuruh kencang. Pandangannya fokus kepada satu objek yang sedang memarkir mobil sportnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"K-kris, kau tampan sekali" ucap luhan lirih sambil meninggalkan pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya untuk me-stalk kris dan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"he-yo hyung!" sapa seorang namja tampan bernama sehun pada kris yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan sehun.

"hey sehun-ah!" jawab kris.

"Hadiah dari para yeoja lagi, eh?" sindir sehun sambil melirik pada meja kris dan tangan kris yang sedang memegang beberapa bungkus kado.

"Haha yeah. Sedikit mengganggu memang . Bisa kau singkirkan sebagian hadiah ini? Atau mungkin kau bisa memilikinya jika mau. Hahaha" canda kris.

"Shireo, hyung. Lagipula, aku sudah mendapat bagianku, walaupun tidak sebanyak punya hyung. Haha"

"aish, lupakan. Aku akan menyimpannya di tasku" jawab kris malas.

* * *

><p>"so class, let's start our lesson today…." Kris mendengus kesal sambil memainkan pulpennya. Bosan. Yeah, itu yang dirasakan kris saat ini. Iseng, kris mulai membuka tasnya dan melihat-lihat hadiah yang dia terimanya dari para yeoja yang mengaguminya–atau bisa disebut juga sebagai penggemarnya–. Sampai kris menemukan hadiah yang menurutnya unik.<p>

"apa ini? Aneh sekali." Gumam kris sambil mengambil salah satu hadiah dari dalam tasnya. Bentuk hadiahnya biasa saja, seperti kebanyakan hadiah. Tapi, yang aneh itu kertas yang membungkus hadiah itu. Kotak hadiah itu hanya dibungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna biru, polos. Tidak seperti kado lainnya yang bergambar atau berwarna-warni dan bermotif.

'sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari hadiah ini' ucap kris. Penasaran, kris pun akhirnya membuka hadiah yang menurutnya aneh itu.

'apa ini? Kalung berbandul cincin? Eh, K L?' kris mengernyit heran melihat ukiran "K L" di cincin yang diberikan salah satu penggemarnya ini.

'ah, apalagi ini?' kris menemukan sepucuk surat di dalam kotak hadiah tersebut. Kris pun mulai membaca isi suratnya.

_Filled with nervousness and gratitude,_

_In a pretty wrapper,_

_I want to give it to you,_

_A fool that keeps holding it off,_

_Your smiles you stole my heart,_

_It really doesn't make sense,_

Kris yang tertarik terhadap isi surat tersebut melanjutkan kembali membacanya.

_You're inside me,_

_You came in so deep,_

_Afraid you might see, my bashful confession,_

_In a small voice I will say that,_

_I-i like you, kris._

-Someone who adore you, Lu Han^^-

"Wu Yi Fan, can you pay attention to me?" suara han sonsaengnim yang menggelegar menyadarkan kris yang terlarut dalam surat yang dia baca.

"y-yes, sir" Jawab kris kikuk sambil menyimpan surat tadi ke dalam saku bajunya.

'hm, menarik sekali. Siapa namanya tadi? Ah, luhan. Ya, aku harus mencari tau siapa luhan itu. Sepertinya dia menarik' batin kris sambil menyinggungkan seringaiannya.

* * *

><p>'Aish, apa yang telah kulakukan? Kalau kris sampai tau siapa aku, bisa gawat. Aku juga mengapa sampai berani mengirim hadiah padanya?' runtuk seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lucu.<p>

"hey hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya namja cantik yang lainnya.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa taeminnie" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum pada Taemin.

"Eh, itu sonsaengnim datang" seru taemin yang segera duduk ke tempat duduknya.

_Istirahat Time.._

"sehun-ah!" panggil kris pada sehun yang tengah sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"oh sehun! Can you hear me?" teriak kris kesal karena sedaritadi sehun tidak juga menengok kearahnya.

"aish, ada apasih hyung?" jawab sehun cuek. Kris mendengus.

"aish. Hey, apa kau kenal siswa di sekolah kita yang bernama luhan?" Tanya kris akhirnya.

"luhan? Aku tidak kenal. Tapi sepertinya suho baby mengenalnya" jawab sehun. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai berkutat kembali dengan handphoneya.

"bisa kau tanya seseorang yang mungkin mengenal luhan? Please.." rayu kris sampai memeragakan aegyo gagalnya.

"aegyomu itu tidak mempan, hyung" jawab sehun sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"ayolah, please. I'm begging you sehun-ah" rayu kris lagi.

"aish, arraseo" jawab sehun malas.

Sehun pun mulai mengirim message pada seseorang yang mungkin kenal dengan luhan. Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari orang tersebut –yang kita ketahui bernama Taemin- muncul.

"hey hyung, taemin bilang dia mengenalnya. Luhan yang kau tanyakan itu sekelas dengannya dan asal kau tahu saja, luhan itu seorang namja. Dan taemin bilang dia juga cantik" jelas sehun pada kris.

"apa? Namja? Hahaha, lagipula mana ada namja cantik?" jawab kris tidak percaya. Jadi, seorang namja menyukainya? 'Hey, aku ini masih normal' kata kris dalam hati.

"ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa hyung menanyakan namja bernama luhan itu? Tidak biasanya" Tanya sehun heran. Yeah, menurut pandangan sehun, kris itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"tidak apa-apa, lupakan kejadian aegyo tadi. Menjijikan" kata kris sambil meninggalkan sehun yang tengah mendelik heran pada kris.

'apa-apaan ini? Apa dosaku hingga ada namja yang menyukaiku?' runtuk kris dalam hati.

Bruk!

Karena tidak memerhatikan langkahnya, kris pun tidak sengaja menubruk orang. Dengan rasa bersalahnya namun dengan muka yang datar, kris pun menolong orang yang ditubruknya tadi.

"a-ah, mianhae.."

Deg!

Tiba-tiba tubuh luhan kaku seketika. Ternyata orang yang menubruknya adalah orang yang disukainya-kris-.

"tidak apa-apa. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya kris dengan ramah dan me mamerkan smilenya yang membuat yeoja manapun meleleh.

"t-t-tidak ada, um, n-ne. Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu" jawab luhan dan segera berlari untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

'hey, dia manis juga. Tapi, tadi aku lihat dia memakai celana. Mana ada namja se manis dia. Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan? Jangan-jangan namja yang tadi adalah luhan' Kris bergidik horror lalu segera menuju toilet hanya untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya dan kembali ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, kris langsung dipanggil oleh sehun.

"ada apa sehun-ah?" Tanya kris pada sehun.

"Hyung, apa tadi hyung bertabrakan dengan seorang namja cantik di lorong dekat toilet?" Tanya sehun.

"Ya, begitulah. Hey, darimana kau bisa tau?"

"tadi taemin mengirimku message kalau tadi dia mendengar cerita luhan kalau tadi luhan bertabrakan denganmu"

"oh jadi yang bertabrakan denganku tadi itu luhan."

.

.

"Mwo? Luhan?" Kris terlonjak dari kursinya. Tapi masih dengan tampang datarnya.

'jadi, dia yang bernama luhan? Hm, menarik juga' kris menyeringai. Sehun yang melihat seringaian kris hanya bergidik ngeri melihat hyungnya bersikap aneh seperti itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and Luhan from EXO-M

Other Cast: Sehun EXO-K

Taemin SHINee

Kai EXO-K

Summary: Perjuangan namja mungil cantik bernama luhan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang player dan idola di sekolahnya, Kris.

Rate: T [Teenager] to M [Mature], seiring berjalannya waktu.

Warning: Yaoi fic, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, pemilihan kata yang kurang sesuai, dll. Don't like yaoi or the character? Don't read this fic! Thanks.

Disclaimer: The casts are not mine. But this fic is mine, and maybe luhan is mine too xD

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p>-Full Luhan Point of View-<p>

"Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi? A-aku bertabrakan dengan kris? Dengan jarak sedekat itu? Di-dia tampan sekali" ucapku dalam hati sambil memegangi dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

"hey hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya taemin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"e-eh, a-aniyo. A-aku tidak apa-apa taemin-ah" jawabku gugup.

"aish hyung, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Apa ada kaitannya dengan kris lagi?"

Bingo! Dia tepat sasaran. Aku memainkan jariku sambil menunduk.

"benar kan hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-itu…" Akupun mulai menceritakan ketika aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan namun di lorong dekat toilet aku bertabrakan dengan kris. Aku juga menceritakan betapa tampannya dia dilihat dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Jinjja hyung? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya bisa bertabrakan dengannya. Hey hyung, wajahmu memerah" Goda taemin. Aish, kenapa dia senang sekali menggodaku sih?

"Wajahku tidak memerah kok!" jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"hyung kau lucu sekali. Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini kris pasti langsung jatuh hati padamu hyung" goda taemin lagi sambil mencolek pipiku. Alhasil mukaku kembali memerah.

"Yaa, taemin-ah!"

* * *

><p>"hyung, aku pulang duluan ya, bye!" pamit taemin padaku sambil menggandeng namja chingunya–yang katanya bernama minho–.<p>

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan taemin-ah!" jawabku dan segera pulang ke rumahku.

"umma, aku pulang" teriakku ketika sampai di rumah. Aku pun segera berlari menuju kamarku.

"K-kris, aku pulang" ujarku lirih pada poster super jumbo kris yang terpasang di dinding kamarku dengan malu-malu. Banhkan hanya pada posternya saja aku sudah malu berat. 'Daripada aku menghayal terus, lebih baik aku merencanakan hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan lagi pada kris. Hihi'.

"hm, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Apa ya?" karena penasaran, akupun mengamati kamarku. 'Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kamarku'.

'oh ya, sekarang tanggal berapa ya?' dengan cepat aku mengambil handphoneku dan melihat tanggal yang terpampang di hanphoneku.

"Mwo? Besok tanggal 14 Februari?" Teriakku kaget.' Bagaimana aku sampai lupa hal sepele seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah merencanakan untuk memberi hadiah special untuk umm.. Kris. 'Hadiah? Oh tidak, aku melupakan hal yang satu ini.'

Aku pun segera mengambil jaketku dan berlari tergesa-gesa menuju toko yang menjual coklat.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapaku begitu aku masuk kedalam toko yang kutuju. 'banyak sekali coklat disini' batinku sambil melihat-lihat coklat yang terpajang rapi di etalase (?).

Ketika aku sedang asyik melihat-lihat dan memikirkan coklat apa yang akan kubuat, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di mataku.

"Kai?" sapaku ragu. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, ternyata dia benar-benar Kai.

"Hai hyung!" sapanya ramah. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau sedang mencari hadiah untuk valentine besok kai?"

"Ne hyung. Hyung sendiri?"

"Ne, aku juga. Ngomong-ngomong, akan kau berikan pada siapa hadiahmu?" tanyaku dengan nada bercanda.

"I..itu. Aku akan memberikannya pada se..sehun" jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. 'Haha, ternyata dia menyukai sehun'. Aku tersenyum.

"hyung sendiri akan memberikannya pada kris hyung kan?" Katanya. Eh, bahkan diapun tau?

"Ukh, n..ne kai" Jawabku. Sekarang wajah kami sama-sama berwarna merah karena menahan malu.

"Um, hyung sudah memikirkan akan memberikan kris hyung hadiah apa?" Tanya kai memecah keheningan yang kami buat selama beberapa menit.

"Ya, rencananya aku akan memberikannya coklat buatanku. Tapi aku bingung akan membuat coklat seperti apa"

"Hei hyung, kita bisa membuatnya bersama-sama di rumahmu. Bagaimana hyung?"

"Hm, itu ide yang bagus. Ayo kita segera ke kasir." Kataku setelah memilih coklat apa yang akan kami gunakan. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bordering.

From: Lee Taeminnie

_Hyung, kau dimana? Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Ayo kita membuat coklat bersama! ^-^_

Aku tertawa. 'Sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang ramai dan menarik'. Aku pun membalas messagenya.

To: Lee Taeminnie

_Hyung sedang membeli coklat. Kebetulan sekali. Ayo! Hyung ajak kai untuk bergabung bersama kita okay?_

Sent.

"Hyung, ayo kita segera ke rumahmu" Ajak Kai setelah sebelumnya memberikan beberapa lembar uang won kepada kasir.

* * *

><p>At Luhan's home..<p>

"Kami pulang" seruku ketika memasuki rumah. 'sepi sekali, umma kemana?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hyung, orang tuamu kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Molla. Ah, sebentar. Sepertinya umma meninggalkan sesuatu di ruang tamu" jawabku dan langsung pergi ke ruang tamu. Ternyata benar, umma meninggalkan sepucuk surat di meja. Aku pun membacanya.

To: Luhan baby

_Mian umma tiba-tiba harus pergi. Umma ada urusan mendadak dan tak bisa pulang hari ini. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ne? Saranghae~ _

'Tsk, dasar' batinku.

Ting! Tong!

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. 'ah, itu pasti taemin'. Aku segera berlari dan membuka pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

"hei hyung!" sapa taemin

"hei. Ayo masuk. Kami sudah menunggumu" ajakku dan kami bertiga segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat.

"Nah, sudah jadi!" seruku riang. Akhirnya coklat yang sudah kubuat dengan susah payah jadi juga. Coklat berbentuk hati dan berhiaskan tulisan "K L" ini kusimpan dalam lemari es bersama coklat yang dibuat oleh Kai dan Taemin untuk dibawa dan diberikan besok pada orang yang dituju.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian hari ini menginap di rumahku juga?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua –taemin dan kai- yang tengah asyik berbincang.

"Wah, ide yang bagus hyung! Tapi, baju seragamku bagaimana? Besok kan kita sekolah hyung" Jawab taemin.

"Tenang saja, tinggal telpon orang tuamu dan suruh maid-maid di rumah kalian untuk mengantarkan seragam kalian disini. Okay?"

"Okay hyung!" jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

><p>At School..<p>

"Hei kai, itu sehun. Ayo cepat berikan hadiahmu padanya" kataku ketika kami bertiga sampai di sekolah. Tidak lupa membawa coklat yang kami bertiga buat kemarin untuk orang yang dituju oleh masing-masing dari kami.

"Hyung, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Mungkin minho hyung sudah menungguku. Hehe, annnyeong hyung!" pamit taemin padaku dan juga kai yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.' Haha, kai lucu sekali'.

"Hey kai, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat berikan hadiahmu pada sehun!" kutepuk bahunya untuk memberi semangat.

"Doakan aku ya hyung, fighting!" respond kai sambil berlari kecil mendekati sehun. Ya, setidaknya kai dan aku sama-sama menyukai namja popular di sekolah ini.

'Ya ampun, itu kris' batinku saat melihat sosok kris yang baru turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sehun.

'apa yang harus kulakukan?' aku bertambah panik ketika kris berjalan mendekatiku sendirian, karena sehun sedang ada urusan dengan kai. Aku menatap dia sekilas. Kulihat dia memperlihatkan seringaiannya padaku dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Tak lama kulihat sehun yang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Annyeong, apa kau siswa yang bernama luhan?" Tanya sehun tiba-tiba. 'darimana dia tahu namaku?'.

"Um, i-iya. Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup. Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku-

"Kau menyukai kris hyung ya?" Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Itu rahasia. Oh ya, aku peringatkan padamu. Kris itu tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Anyway, good luck luhan hyung" Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali hyung. Mungkin kris hyung bisa saja menyukaimu" Katanya lagi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya–dan kelas kris juga–.

* * *

><p>'Aish, bagaimana cara memberikan coklat ini pada kris? Aku malu sekali' kuacak rambutku asal. Kuedarkan pandanganku. 'Itu kelasnya kris' lirihku pelan. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas sambil tertunduk. 'Aaaa, aku bingung!' teriakku dalam hati.<p>

Duagh!

"Auw, sakit sekali!" ringisku pelan.

"Tsk, kau lagi."

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Suara ini adalah suara–

Tubuhku terasa membeku dan tersengat listrik seketika. 'Kris!' teriakku dalam hati.

'Oh ya, mana hadiahku?' batinku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Kau mencari ini?" Tanya kris tiba-tiba. 'Itu hadiahnya! Ya ampun, apa yang harus kulakukan?' panikku.

"Se-sebenarnya, i-itu untukmu, kris. Tolong diterima" akhirnya aku bersuara dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari saat itu juga. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang menahanku. Aku berbalik.

"thanks sweetie. I accept it." Dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. 'Oh God, pasti pipiku memerah lagi'. Sedangkan kris, dengan seringaian terpampang di wajah tampannya dengan santainya berlalu begitu saja menuju kelasnya. Tak lama kesadaranku pun hilang dan aku pingsan seketika.

-To Be Continued-

Ayo, yang minta sekai moment mana nih? Udah author masukin tuh! Hehe

Tapi mian apabila momentnya kurang memuaskan. Ini baru permulaan saudara-saudara :D

Gomawo yang udah review fanfict gaje dari author stress ini. Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dalam pemilihan katanya. Demikian pidato dari saya #eh, maksudnya demikian author melaporkan dari manholenya jaejoong #plak. I'm out! ^o^/

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
